Adjutant 23-46
|fgcolor= |image=AdjutantConfed_SC2_Head1.jpg |imgsize=250px |race=Artificial Intelligence |gender=Female programming |faction= Terran Confederacy (?–February, 2500) Raynor's Raiders (2504–) |job=Adjutant |voice=Anna VocinoBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010. }} Adjutant 23-46 was a Terran Confederacy adjutant. History Seeds of Dissent In 2500 during the fall of Tarsonis, the Confederacy intercepted a number of Sons of Korhal transmissions proving Arcturus Mengsk was responsible for unleashing the zerg on Tarsonis, and the rebel leader's lust for power. Adjutant 23-46 was present on planet during the battle and received a record of the intercepted transmissions. However, it was abandoned intact after the battle and its knowledge lost.Conversation with Adjutant 23-46 after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "Cutthroat."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Laboratory (in English). 2010. Without concrete proof to the contrary, the Terran Dominion was founded on the myth that hailed Mengsk as a selfless defender of humanity.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Cutthroat." (in English). 2010. The Ongoing Revolution Dominion excavations on Tarsonis recovered Adjutant 23-46 at the outbreak of the Second Great War in 2504. They regarded it as an important find, even though its contents remained encrypted. The Dominion planned to bring it to a central processing station via a guarded train. News of the unusually valuable find reached Captain Matt Horner.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27. Raynor's Raiders descended to Tarsonis and attacked the trains. The rebels did not know what the object they were looking for was, but eventually stumbled upon Adjutant 23-46. Despite making a successful heist, the Raiders could not extract any information from the adjutant. 23-46 recognized Commander Jim Raynor as an anti-Confederate rebel.Conversation with Adjutant 23-46 after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "The Great Train Robbery." The Raiders hired mercenary Colonel Orlan, an expert in Confederate code decryption, at Deadman's Port to hack the adjutant. Orlan attempted to betray the Raiders and sell the information to the Dominion; the rebels recovered 23-46 with the help of Mira's Marauders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. The adjutant revealed its cache of intercepted transmissions from the fall of Tarsonis. This gave the Raiders the ammunition to finally fight the Dominion's propaganda machine.Conversation with Adjutant 23-46 after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "Cutthroat." The next challenge was disseminating the records through the Dominion. The Dominion was planning to unveil a new heavy assault walker, Odin, on Korhal. The Raiders stole the new weapon from its proving grounds on .Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. The theft of Odin remained undetected by the Dominion, and the Raiders used it to infiltrate Korhal. While the Dominion garrison was reeling from Odin s unexpected betrayal, the Raiders broadcast Adjutant 23-46's records throughout Dominion space using Universal News Network broadcast stations.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. Word of Mengsk's actions spread and caused riots throughout the sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mengsk Scandal: UNN newscast after "Media Blitz." (in English). 2010. Trivia *The adjutant is voiced by Anna Vocino, who also voiced Annabelle Thatcher. *Kerrigan's lines during the transmission the adjutant presented to Jim Raynor after its deciphering are dubbed over by her StarCraft II voice actor, Tricia Helfer. *Griffons, valkyries, merc starports and ordnance towers in the mission "With Friends Like These...'' use the portrait of Adjutant 23-46. Notes References Category:AI characters